1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to watering apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved watering arbor apparatus wherein the same permits a metered directing of water into an underlying support ground for a plant to effect watering and selective fertilization of the plant, wherein the apparatus is transparent to permit visual observation of fluid therewithin particularly when utilizing a fertilizer solution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Support of various plants is required due to the unsuitable base structure of such plants to maintain their vertical orientation during growth. Further, in gardening and the like, it is desirable to provide watering of such plants during periods of limited rainfall. Examples of prior art watering arrangements may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,706 to Muza, et al. wherein an elongate tubular member includes a lowermost terminal end, with a series of apertures directed therethrough, with straps mounted on the member for support of the associated plant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,788 to Mastandera sets forth a support for plants and the like wherein an elongate bottle shaped lowermost terminal end includes apertures therethrough to direct fluid to the associated plant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,622 to Gallo sets forth a water funnel and cart holder wherein the funnel is in fluid communication with an elongate tube, wherein the tube includes apertures at a lowermost terminal end for directing of such fluid contained within the tube to associate a plant structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,628 to Knapp sets forth a nutrient dispensing organization, wherein a container includes a lowermost stepped end directed into a soil, wherein a lower opening within the organization permits directing of fluid therefrom to the surrounding soil condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,686 to Cragg sets forth a plant watering device wherein a receptacle is provided in surrounding relationship to a tubular member, wherein the tubular member includes slots at an upper terminal end to direct such fluid from within the lowermost end of the tube that includes a second series of openings to direct fluid into surrounding soil.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved watering arbor apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction in selectively directing a predetermined quantity of fluid to a surrounding soil and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.